La pequeña Décima Vongola
by Lina K. Black
Summary: Luego de unos sucesos inesperados, los guardianes se tiene que enfrentar a la repentina transformación de su querida cielo en una pequeña niña. ¿Que harán los guardianes primero?, ¿Buscar a su cielo? o ¿Asegurarse de que sus testamentos estén en orden? Por que una cosa es segura, no te metas con la querida Dame-Hija del Hitman N 1 del mundo.
1. Hola gente bonita

Hola a todos, Lina aquí.  
Verán, tenía esta cuenta medio olvidada por el mar de lo universos  
y decidí extender la publicación de este fanfic por estos lares.  
Para quienes sospecharan por el nombre del fanfic (oh el mío):  
Si, soy Lina K. Black de Wattpad  
(bajo el mismo nombre).  
Así que estaré actualizando por aquí o como en la otra página.  
Por el momento tengo solo planeado subir este fic.  
¿Continuación, dudas? ¡Wattpad!

Eso queso  
Lina


	2. Sucesos inesperados

***Sucesos inesperados**

Unas de las cosas que aprendías en el bajo mundo era que lo inesperado puede suceder. Partamos que había gente que podía utilizar atributos relacionados al clima en forma de llamas, había gente que había sufrido maldiciones y vivido por muchos años con cuerpos de bebes, habían pequeñas cajas de las cuales se podía obtener un montón de armas y además de una mascota relacionada con el atributo de tu llama.

Lo inesperado era algo común en este mundo, y si no eras capaz de aceptarlo te iba a ir muy mal.

Esa mañana la joven candidata a capo de la famiglia, una omega llamada Tsunayoshi D´Vongola , estaba visitando lo que eran los laboratorios privados de la familia; puntualmente el ultimo experimento que su grupo de científicos intentaba desarrollar, la verdad era que ni ella sabía que era lo que era, así que en una visita a pedido de los científicos, fue a los laboratorios acompañada de tres de sus guardianes.

Las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad hasta que de pronto, lo inesperado corrió.

Al parecer ellos estaban experimentando con nuevas formas de cajas armas, puntualmente en la versatilidad de crear una misma caja para más de un tipo de llama, así que mientras el experimento era llevado a cabo la híper intuición de la joven se activó, desgraciadamente solo le dio unos segundos para poder alejar a sus guardianes antes de la explosión de energía fuera de ellos hacia ellos.

-¡Decima!-grito la mano de rechaza de la joven, su guardián de la tormenta

Entre medio del caos, la nube de color violeta fue desapareciendo dejando ver para incredulidad de los guardianes a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño. Estaba sentada en el piso, sobándose su cabeza que le dolía a causa de un golpe, usando unos pequeños jeans y una chaqueta de color verde militar y unas zapatillas naranjas. Su largo cabello estaba peinado en dos pequeñas coletas bajas, que enmarcaban un rostro redondo y dos grandes ojos color chocolate, el típico rostro que tendría todo pequeño cachorro.

Sin embargo nadie logro decir algo o siquiera moverse cuando una masa de color morado corrió en dirección de la niña y rápidamente la sujeto entre sus fauces para salir huyendo a través de un agujero que se había formado en la pared.

Todo a vista y paciencia de los miembros de la Vongola.

-¿Esa… esa niña era la Décima?-pregunto incrédulo la tormenta

-Y esa cosa se la acaba de llevar-respondió el guardián del Rayo.

-Será mejor que comienzan con la búsqueda antes de que Reborn se enteré que perdieron a Tsunayoshi-dijo el científico de peinado en forma de fresa, Verde.

Un escalofrío les recorrió a todos al pensar que el hitman llegaría esa noche a la mansión.

La pequeña Tsuna no entendía nada, estaba en tal grado de shock de que apenas se percató que lo que sea que la estaba llevando en sus fauces corría a gran velocidad y cada vez más lejos de donde habían estado. Al final cuando la cosa la soltó de golpe en el suelo fue que salió del shock, sin embargo solo fue para ver como esa cosa explotaba liberando la energía que tenía acumulada, al estar tan cerca de ella la fuerza expansiva la empujo contra un árbol dejándola atontada un vez más, así que no fue capaz de notar que mientras la cosa desaparecía un pequeño león naranja surgía de la caja arma que traía consigo, evitando que la niña se dañara más estando en ese estado.

El pequeño león, Natsu, miró preocupado a la niña en cuestión, estaban solos los dos, en alguna parte del bosque sin saber cómo regresar a casa o cómo contactarse con alguno de los inútiles de los guardines, porque…

¿CÓMO CARAJOS PERMITÍAN QUE SU CIELO TERMINARA TAN LEJOS DE CASA?

Podía entender ahora al hitman de sonrisa sádica cuando hablaba de los demás guardianes. Se acercó a la niña y con suaves lamidas en su cara logró sacarla de su estado de aturdimiento, ella lo miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos achocolatados, y al contrarío de cualquier otro niño que hubiera saltado al ver a un león con melena de fuego, ella acerco sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a rascarle detrás de las orejas.

Una sensación curiosa era lo que sentía cuando vio al león, algo en ella le decía que podía confiar plenamente en ese animal, que ambos eran parte de un todo y donde fuera que ella estuviera, el león la acompañaría.

-Mi nombre es Tsuna, ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo mientras el león se entregaba a los mimos que su compañera le hacia.

-¡Gao!-respondió entre sus ronroneos.

-Natsu-tradujo la menor-bueno natsu, ¿sabes dónde….

La menor no logró terminar su pregunta cuando el graznido de un ave la asusto, el león rápidamente miró a su alrededor buscando aquello que la había asustado, luego de unos segundos pudo observar que una familia de cuervos miraba a ambas criaturas curiosas y era que no todos los días veías a una cachorra de humana y de león solos en medio del bosque, sobre todo cuando estaba anocheciendo. Unos de los cuervos volvió a graznar, preguntándole al león sobre él porque estaban ambos ahí, sin embargo antes de que pudiera responder la niña lo sujeto con más cerca de su pecho ocultando su carita en su pelaje mientras intentaba inútilmente esconderse de ese ruido que le daba miedo.

-Tengo miedo-dijo la pequeña al borde de las lágrimas- quiero a mi papá.

En alguna parte del mundo, un alfa de patillas rizadas miraba por la ventana de la limosina mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto y luego a la mansión de la familia Vongola, frente a él, una chica de cabellos morados y un corte que le recordaba ligeramente a las piñas revisaba los documentos sobre su última misión, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden y así que su jefa no invirtiera mayor tiempo en revisar los documentos antes de firmarlos. Desde hacía un tiempo había tomado a la joven en cuestión como su ayudante, para que aprendiera a manejar las misiones más peligrosas e importantes con la mejor discreción y eficacia posible, claro, eso solo lo podía aprender al observar al mejor hitman del mundo hacer su trabajo.

La calma, paciencia y preocupación por el detalle que tenía al hacer las cosas la habían convertido en la candidata ideal para aprender a llevar este tipo de misiones, y Tsuna no se había equivocado, Reborn al principio dudo de la idea de su Dame-alumna, pero ahora debía darle crédito, de haber sido otro de sus guardianes de seguro lo hubiera enviado a la primera en una caja por correo, así que era solo cuestión de tiempo y experiencia para que la joven niebla pudiera liderar sola ese tipo de misiones que, hasta el momento, solo las podía realizar él.

Mientras pensaba todo aquello, la sensación de que algo no estaba bien se instaló en el pecho del hombre, no era molesta al nivel de cuestionarse si era algún problema de salud, era molesta en otro sentido; como si su alfa interno supiera que su Dame-hija le estuviera llamando asustada desde alguna parte del mundo.


	3. Nuevos amigos

*Nuevos amigos

La noche había caído al fin en el bosque, Natsu se sentía orgulloso de haber calmado a la niña y de haberle hecho entender que esos ruidos extraños eran una familia de cuervos que ante la historia de ambos habían decidido ayudarles. Bueno, al final las cosas no habían terminado como esperaba, y era que en esos momentos estaban en el hueco que había formado las raíces de un gran árbol, junto a una osa y sus oseznos.

¿Cómo es que en cuestión de horas estaban siendo cuidados no tan solo por una familia de cuervos, sino que también por la de familia de osos mientras buscaba a una manda de lobos?

Luego de que logrará calmar a la niña, ejerció de traductor para las aves, contándoles sobre cómo habían terminado ahí, estas al no saber específicamente donde quedaba el hogar de la niña para al menos comenzar a caminar en una dirección segura, se les había ocurrido recurrir en la ayuda de un grupo de viajeros dueños de ese territorio en el bosque.

Natsu al entender que no tenía de otra , acepto la única ayuda que tenía, así que con Tsuna comenzaron a seguir a la familia de cuervos en una dirección incierta, y era que como ellos habían dicho, los otros era una grupo que constantemente estaba en patrullaje por el territorio, ahora la cuestión era que el jefe aceptara ayudarlos. Natsu estaba dispuesto a proteger con su vida a su compañera si las cosas se ponían feas, por eso prefirió no decirle nada de eso último a la niña, no era buena idea asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Fue una suerte de que el sexto sentido de la chica estuviera alerta, porque gracias a ello que pudieron evitar encontrarse por sorpresa con una trampa en el piso. Tsuna con la ayuda de las instrucciones que les daba los cuervos, logro inhabitar la trampa y así evitar un posible accidente, pero no todos tenían esa suerte. Uno de los cuervos llego alarmando a todos, pero no hacía mucha falta, un rugido y unos llantos a unos metros les alertaron a todos. Aún con la insistencia de las aves y el león la niña se acercó a unos arbustos cercanos donde se estaba armando el jaleo, con horror vio que una trampa tenía sujeta la patita de una cría de oso.

-Natsu, debemos ayudarlos-dijo la niña con convicción, tragando el miedo que tenía al ver las enormes zarpas de la madre.

Uno de los cuervos la escucho y rápidamente le aviso de sus presencias a la familia de osos, cuando los dos cachorros salieron a la vista de la familia, la madre osa dijo con incredulidad de que una cachorra humana no podría ayudarlos y menos una cría de león. Aun así, con mucho esfuerzo Tsuna logró abrir la trampa, claro, descubriendo accidentalmente que podía producir unas especies de llamas en sus manos. Usando estas últimas logró fundir con cuidado el cierre del seguro lo suficiente como para poder liberar al osezno. Luego de eso tanto como ella como la madre se aseguraron que la pata de la cría estuviera bien.

Tras eso, y ya cada vez haciéndose más tarde, la osa mayor decidió llevar a la cachorra humana y a sus compañeros hacia un hueco en un árbol , que era lo sufrientemente grande como para poder dormir todos con comodidad, seguros y cálidos esa noche.

Y fue así que en esa primera noche durmieron bajo la protección de una madre osa muy cariñosa.

Entre tanto en el palaci… en la mansión Vongola a la mañana siguiente.

El caos era la menor de sus preocupaciones, el papeleo que se acumulaba era la menor de sus preocupaciones, que Verde estuviera más preocupado en reparar el laboratorio que ver lo que realmente había pasado era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Encontrar a Tsuna antes que el hitman lo supiera era la mayor de sus preocupaciones.

Los seis guardianes estaban dirigiendo diversas misiones de búsqueda con el mayor de los sigilos posibles, porque no querían alertar al hitman antes de que llegara, Mokuro entro en la oficina de la décima con el rostro pálido.

-Tenemos solo 10 minutos para encontrarla antes de que esto explote

Hayato comenzó a alertar a todos los guardines mientras Mokuro se retiraba para seguir con el rastreo de la zona, y es que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún les era imposible entender como era que no pudieran encontrar el más mínimo rastro del cielo de la familia.

Cuando estaba volviendo a revisar la grabación de la cámara de seguridad, Yamamoto y Ryohey entraron a la oficina, por sus rostros pálidos era evidente que no habían encontrado nada, Lambo también ingreso a la oficina con los mismos resultados, salvo que logró sonsacarle a Verde que las llamas con las que estaba trabajando eran las de la niebla y la tormenta.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo al guardián de la nube, Hibari, miraron incrédulos al más joven de la familia.

-¿Cómo obtuviste la información, herbívoro?-pregunto este último

-Momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas-declaro la vaca con calma-me gustaría vivir un par de años más si no es mucho problema.

Si es que salimos primero con vida ahora

No era ningún secreto para todos que el alfa de patillas rizadas, además de ser uno de los más peligrosos (tanto que se había ganado el apodo del Rey demonio), consideraba a la futura decima capo de la familia como si fuera su propia cachorra, por lo que bajo esa perspectiva, las posibilidades de salir con vida eran escasas, salvó, que ellos la encontrarán antes que el otro alfa.

Pero al parecer los dioses solo querían ver el mundo arder.

-¿Dónde está Dame-Tsuna?

Un escalofrío les recorrió la espina dorsal de todos cuando la voz y aura amenazante rompió la poca calma que había, con temor vieron que en la puerta de la oficina se encontraba el alfa de patillas rizadas y rostro serio junto a la beta de la familia, Chrom, esta arrastraba lo que parecía ser el cuerpo inconsciente de Mokuro Rokuro por el cuello de su chaqueta.

-Intento escapar sin dar explicaciones-dijo la joven mientras ingresaba a la oficina para dejar la carpeta de la misión en el escritorio de su Boss, a la vez que dejaba en medio de este el cuerpo inconsciente del otro guardián de la niebla.

-Lo diré una última vez, ¿Dónde está Dame-Tsuna?-dijo el otro con la voz y un aura más oscura.

Los sirvientes de la mansión se llevaron un susto de muerte al oír los gritos provenientes de la oficina de la futura capo, nadie, absolutamente nadie era tan suicida como acercarse siquiera al pasillo en cuestión, el aura que solo prometía muerte y dolor era demasiado poderosa como para siquiera pensar en arriesgarse.

Chrom entre lo que ordenaba con fastidio el montón de documentos desordenados, miró como el hitman les daba un pequeño escarmiento por el caos que habían formado, entre otras cosas. Y no podía culparlo, para ser un grupo de seis alfas, supuestamente los más fuertes y dignos de ser los guardianes de su Boss, habían formado en cuestión de horas un caos tal que por piedad a su querida amiga y jefa, había comenzado a ordenar y organizar el endemoniado papeleo, dándose cuenta de algunos pequeños fallos que rápidamente marcaba para corregir.

A este pasó la expectativa de vida de Boss será cada vez más corta

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, cuando en realidad eran minutos, el hitman se hartó y se tomó un momento para meditar sobre el curso de acción a tomar.

Primero, debía asegurarse que el grupo de científicos locos entregara un informe sobre lo ocurrido, explicando todo lo que había pasado hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Segundo, debía encontrar a Dame-Tsuna.

Al oír la explicación de los guardianes pudo comprender que ese sentimiento de incomodidad de su alfa estaba en lo cierto, la chica a la cual consideraba como su propia hija había estado asustada y sus instintos de protección habían respondido, lo curioso, es que luego de un tiempo hasta ahora, esa sensación de molestia había desaparecido, por lo cual debía suponer que tal vez estuviera bien y a salvó.

Pero claro, eso no significaba que no la buscaría personalmente hasta encontrarla, sobre todo considerando que si la información fuera cierta y Tsuna se hubiera mágicamente trasformado en una pequeña cachorra. Lo que explicaría un poco más la reacción instintiva de su alfa interno.

Y en alguna parte del bosque la niña que ahora pasaba a ser la más buscada por la Vongola, estaba sobre el lomo de la mamá osa que los había cobijado la noche anterior, junto a ella Natsu ofrecía sus servicios de traductor mientras la osa contaba sobre la vez que una vez peleo con un rubio estúpido que usaba un látigo.

La familia de osos se había ofrecido de llevar a la cachorra humana hasta la manada de lobos que buscaban a modo de agradecimiento por la ayuda con la trampa, era por eso que la menor estaba siendo transportada sobre el lomo de la osa, porque así le era más fácil al grupo movilizarse por el espeso bosque. Durante el viaje, la niña no había pasado hambre y es que tanto la familia de osos como la de cuervos le habían conseguido algunas frutos no venenosos para que pudiera comer, además de una hamburguesa que uno de los cuervos había robado de un pequeño campamento humano a lo lejos.

Durante la tarde, el grupo por fin dio con la manada de lobos.

Se había formado una especie de línea divisoria entre ambos grupos, por un lado la mamá osa que aún tenía en su lomo a Tsuna y Natsu mientras los dos oseznos se encontraban a una distancia segura arriba en un árbol, observando curiosos la extraña reunión, la familia de cuervos estaba posada en una de las ramas del árbol más próximo a la osa. A un par de metros la el macho y la hembra dominante encabezaban al resto de la manada, era obvio que al macho no parecía feliz de sentir el olor a cachorro humano, en cambio su compañera miraba curiosa al grupo.

Durante unos minutos de tensión nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera los cuervos que habían logrado que los lobos accedieran a escuchar su petición. Tsuna le dirigió una mirada seria a su amigo y tomando aire se tragó el miedo visceral que sentía.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tsuna y él se llama Natsu-dijo señalando al león que ahora estaba en el piso, traduciendo el mensaje a la manda de lobos.

Estos por su parte estaban algo asombrados por la actitud de la cachorra humana, y era que consideraban a estos criaturas demasiado débiles para sobrevivir, es decir, no tenían pelaje propio para soportar el frío, dependían mucho de otros humanos adultos, más que sus propias crías, solían quejarse y llorar de formas que sus delicados odios no podían tolerar, en resumen, pequeñas cosas que se veían mejor como un delicioso bocado que algo útil, sobre todo considerando que algunos humanos adultos disfrutaban cazarlos con esas cosas de metal que olían mal.

-Lamento mucho haber invadido su territorio sin su permiso, pero es que realmente necesitamos de su ayuda-continuo la joven

Natsu fue el responsable de contarle la misma historia que ya sabían el resto de animales a la manada de lobos. Tras algunas preguntas los lobos determinaron que la cría humana en cuestión solo estaba extraviada por motivos que escapaban de su propia comprensión, por lo que era totalmente inocente y no merecía ser tratada como el resto de los humanos que conocían.

Luego de eso vino la larga negociación, al final, con cierto dolor para la familia de osos que se habían encariñado con la cachorra humana, debieron entregarla al cuidado de la manda de lobos; era poco aconsejable que ambas especies, osos y lobos, permanecieran juntos por más tiempo, además de que la familia de osos se exponía a una mayor peligro considerando que habían crías de por medios, así fue que Tsuna se despidió con mucha tristeza de esa pequeña familia que la había cuidado con tanto cariño, luego de cruzar esa línea invisible donde se había llevado el acuerdo ella giro para ver como los osos desaparecían en la espesura del bosque.

Entre tanto la familia de cuervos había acordado que una vez que la niña volviera con los suyos, buscarían a la osa para asegurarle sobre el bienestar de la humana, así que acompañarían a la manada durante el resto de la travesía.


	4. Mananda

*Manada

Estaba por caer la noche del segundo día y los guardianes estaban al borde del colapso. Reborn estaba sumamente irritable mientras coordinaba la búsqueda y como ellos habían sido los culpables de haber perdido el tiempo, serían ellos quienes se internaran a seguir el único rastro que tenían sobre la menor.

Unas horas antes, Hibird le había llevado a Hibari lo que parecía una pequeña liga para el pelo, rápidamente tras un análisis de las hebras de cabello encontrado, supieron que eso le pertenecía a Tsuna, así que con la única pista del paradero de la chica habían comenzado a buscar en la dirección donde Hibird los guiaba. Desgraciadamente el lugar se encontraba muy alejado, lo suficiente como para explicar el porque no pudieron rastrear sus llamas del cielo, con eso en cuenta, las posibilidades cada vez se hacían más oscuras.

-¿No notan algo extraño?-pregunto Yamamoto

-¿Qué?-dijo molesto Hayato

-Que hay un cuervo que lleva siguiéndonos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Efectivamente, sobre una rama cercana un cuervo miraba atento al grupo de humanos adultos, normalmente no les tomaría importancia, pero junto a ellos estaba la pequeña bola amarilla con la cual había hablado hacia un rato, al parecer esos eran los humanos estúpidos que habían perdido a la menor, desgraciadamente ella estaba más cerca de casa gracias a la ayuda de esa manada de lobos tercos. Inútilmente intento guiarlos, pero al parecer el único que parecía dispuesto a seguirlos era el chico de la bolita amarilla, ahora entendía a lo que se refería que ellos eran solo un grupo de herbívoros inútiles.

En otra parte del bosque, más cerca de casa que el otro grupo, Tsuna estaba una vez más sobre el lomo de algún animal, en este caso del enorme alfa de la manada. A regañadientes debió aceptar que esa era la única formas más rápida de transportar a una cachorra humana de patitas cortas, al menos agradecía que fuera pequeña y liviana, entre tanto su compañera llevaba a la cría de gato que hacía de traductor, contra todos sus principios debía aceptar una cosa: la niña era sumamente agradable.

Hasta el momento los había tratado sumamente bien, cuidando de no tironearle el pelaje y permaneciendo lo más callada y tranquila posible, incluso estaba lo suficientemente entrenada para decirle con anticipación que estaba cansada y tenía sed. Así que por un rato, mientras la manada recorría el sector en busca de comida, la niña había tomado una siesta junto a su compañera, sobra decir que esta comenzaba a tomarle mucho cariño, diciendo que a su manera era sumamente adorable, sobre todo cuando se ponía esa cosa que traía su ropa en su cabeza: la capucha de la chaqueta tenía cocido dos pequeñas orejas que se lucían cuando esta se la ponía. Al conocer bien su territorio les tomo solo unas horas llegar a un punto lo suficientemente cercano a ese grupo de humanos raros como para poder huir de ser necesario, a ese punto, él alfa había decidido enviar a uno de los cuervos para que buscara a alguien del dichosos grupo, pero de eso había pasado mucho rato, lo suficiente como para que llegara la noche y con eso el frío. Al no tener respuestas o señales próximas, había enviado al resto de la familia de cuervos, entre tanto, los de su manada estaban acurrucados cerca de la hembra líder, dándole el calor necesario a la pequeña para que no pasara frío.

Uno de los cuervos tuvo suerte, en lo que parecía ser el jardín de dicho lugar se había encontrado a un pequeño camaleón, el animalito le había respondido afirmativamente a sus preguntas por lo que por fin había encontrado el lugar que buscaba, por suerte, el humano de ese camaleón era evidentemente muy listo, y a pesar del aura oscura y densa como sus propias plumas que desprendía, no dudo de seguirlo. Rápidamente dio la señal de alerta para la manada de lobos.

El alfa escucho la señal y rápidamente despertó a la cachorra humana, la niña al ver que era de noche se aferró más al pelaje suave de la hembra dominante, pero cuando la cría de gato le explico la situación se levantó con cuidado e inesperadamente comenzó a despedirse de cada uno de los miembros de la manda, su compañera no dejaba de lamerle la cara en un intento de borrar esa lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas suaves.

-Me da miedo la oscuridad-dijo la niña cuando le preguntaron cuál era el problema-me da miedo perderme en la noche.

Los lobos se miraron entre ellos por unos instantes y compadeciéndose de la pequeña cría que no tenía ninguna culpa de nada, se acercó a ella y le hablo.

-Tanto la noche como el día ocultan peligros y miedos para todos-dijo el alfa para que el león tradujera-algunas veces incluso esos peligros logran separar a la manada, pero nosotros los lobos aprendimos una cosa: podemos estar separados físicamente, podemos perdernos en medio de eso que nos asusta, pero siempre habrá la forma de volver a casa, de volver con la manada. Mientras estemos bajo el mismo cielo, incluso cuando el sol se oculte y solo veas a las estrellas, siempre estaremos juntos, porque luchamos para mantener a la manada unida, aún a través del miedo y los peligros del día como la noche.

-¿Entonces por eso aúllan?, ¿para qué incluso en la oscuridad de la noche saber que la manda está cerca?-pregunto la niña ya más calmada

-Sí, entre otras razones.

Con eso, se subió una vez más al lomo de este dejando atrás al resto de la manada mientras caminaban hacia las sombras. Una vez llegado a un hueco de árbol, que el lobo encontró ideal para protegerla del frío, llegó el momento de las despedidas.

-¿No te quedarás?-dijo la niña asustada una vez más

-Sería un peligro para mí y para la manada que alguno de esos humanos adultos me viera cerca de ti-dijo mientras dejaba que la niña mojara con sus lágrimas su pelaje, el con cuidado le limpio los rastros de estos de su suave y redondo rostro-pero recuerda lo que te dije.

-Mientras estemos bajo el mismo cielo, aún si solo vemos las estrellas, la manda siempre estará junta mientras sepamos encontrarnos.

El lobo asintió una sola vez antes de darle un último lametón, y justo cuando estaba por irse lo pudieron escuchar los claros aullidos de la manada a la distancia. La niña miro con una sonrisa al lobo antes de que ambos respondieran con otro par de aullidos.

Reborn se quedó de piedra cuando escucho los aullidos demasiado cerca, maldijo una vez más a los estúpidos guardianes y siguió con rapidez el camino que León se empeñaba que tomara, al cabo de unos minutos, pudieron escuchar un graznido de un cuervo, León rápidamente señalo el árbol y efectivamente, en la base de este estaba una pequeña niña con una chaqueta verde militar y jeans sucios, acurrucada junto a un pequeño cachorro de león muy familiar.

-Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo Natsu-dijo el hitman mientras acariciaba la cabeza de este.

Con cuidado tomo a la niña dormida en sus brazos con el pequeño cachorro y juntos se dirigieron de vuelta a la mansión. Natsu por su parte por fin pudo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que estaban seguros junto al mayor depredador del mundo, Reborn.

Entre tanto, el resto de los guardianes habían escuchado los aullidos a la distancia.

-Kufufufu, genial, ahora lobos, simplemente genial-dijo molesto la niebla mayor

Y antes de que una nueva disputa entre dos de los guardines comenzara el timbre del celular de la tormenta los descolo a todos, este revisó con rapidez su teléfono, para solo quedar un poco más cerca del ataque cardiaco.

-¿Muy tarde para tomar un vuelo a Siberia o Alaska?-dijo el guardián de la tormenta

-Creo que será mejor revisar que nuestros testamentos estén en orden-dijo la lluvia.

 _Oficialmente estamos muertos_ \- pensaron todos los guardianes.


	5. La pequeña

*La pequeña

Todos los miembros de la mansión, incluyendo a los más fríos, no podían evitar mirar con ternura a la pequeña niña de cuatro años que correteaba por el pasillo en busca del origen de los gritos de tortura.  
Cerca de ella, la fiel guardiana de la niebla le seguía, ayudándola cuando intentaba abrir alguna pesada puerta.  
Al final de ese pasillo en particular, donde los llantos, quejas de gente que sufría le indico que ese era el lugar que llevaba buscando. Miró con un puchero a la joven de cabello morado que le respondió con una sonrisa ante el problema de no poder alcanzar aún la perilla de la puerta.  
Apenas se fijó en el par de personas que colgaban de los pies, uno inconsciente en el piso y otros dos esposados de las manos y atados como ganado, sólo le prestó atención al hombre de la feadora y sonrisa sádica.

-¡Papá!- llamo ella captando toda la atención.

Y como no hacerlo cuando sólo podían ver a una adorable niña vestida con un disfraz de canario amarillo, que les parecía mas una versión gigante de Hibird salvó el par de tenis color naranjas.  
Sin pensarlo la niña corrió para saltar a los brazos del hitman que la atrapó con facilidad entre ellos.

-¿Has desayunado Dame-Tsuna?- dijo el hombre con calma  
-No, son apenas las nueve y no quiero desayunar sola.  
-Dame-tsuna -le regaño el otro - no esta bien que te saltes los horarios de las comidas.  
-Pero papá... -dijo ella con un puchero en su adorable rostro.

Realmente debías ser inhumano para negarse a hacer algo por ella, sobre todo con ese disfraz.

-Bien, vamos a desayunar al jardín, aún no esta demasiado frío como para no hacerlo-dijo el hitman con una sonrisa resignada mientras acurrucaba más a la menor contra su pecho.  
Por su parte la pequeña se aferraba más al traje del adulto, soltando lo que fácilmente se podría confundir con un ronroneo.

-¿Quienes son ellos?-pregunto antes de que salieran de la habitación.  
-No te preocupes, son solo un grupo de pobres diablos- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa que perturbaba más que la sádica

Nadie era capaz de asimilar que el mayor depredador del mundo podía sonreír con tanta dulzura por alguien.

-Adiós pobres diablos- se despidió la menor sobre el hombro del alfa, agitando uno de sus brazos que con el disfraz simulaba una pequeña ala.

-Debemos rescatar a Tsuna-dijo la lluvia  
-Concuerdo contigo-dijo la tormenta- la decima corre peligro con él cuidándola  
-kufufufu, querrás decir que nosotros corremos peligro si el hitman le enseña desde tan joven.

Y por primera vez, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

En el jardín, muchos de los sirvientes rondaban "casualmente" haciendo trabajos en ese sector, viendo como la pequeña niña disfrazada de canario jugaba con el pequeño león, está de vez en cuando se acercaba a la mesa para que su padre le diera pequeños bocados de su propio desayuno en su boca y eso que había devorado en tiempo récord su propio desayuno, pero ella aún quería quitarle la comida al hombre de las patillas.

-Parece un pequeño nugget de pollo

El hitman que se encontraba disfrutando de su taza de expresso miró a la mano derecha de Nono, Coyote, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de jardín. Ambos hombres se giraron a tiempo para ver como Tsuna tropezaba de lleno en el césped, pero en vez de llorar se levanto y siguió jugando con Natsu y León que ahora era una pelota con ojos.

-¿Cuando llegará?-pregunto el Hitman

-En dos días a lo máximo-dijo el otro hombre con un suspiró- va a ser difícil que cumpla con el papeleo ahora que podrá disfrutar de Tsuna en su forma más tierna.

Ambos hombres sabían de la debilidad que tenía Nono por consentir a su única nieta, sobre todo ahora que la joven omega era nada más que una pequeña cachorra cuyo única misión en la vida era jugar, comer y dormir todo el día. Por desgracia, Verde y al resto de idiotas les tomaría una semana por lo bajo terminar de reparar todo entre lo que buscaban alguna solución para el problema.

Normalmente Reborn estaría amenazando constantemente a todos para que hicieran su trabajo rápido, pero dadas las circunstancias sus prioridades cambiaron, por lo que durante la "conversación" con la décima generación, serían ellos quienes se ocuparían de todo el papeleo sobre el desastre, claro, mientras que él se encargaría personalmente de cuidar a la niña. Estaba más que claro que en ese "cuidar", estaba implicado enseñarle sobre tal vez algunos métodos de tortura y pelea, por que claro, nunca se era lo suficientemente joven para aprender lo básico sobre como ser un buen demonio.

En algún momento, un grupo de alfas llegaba con evidentes señales de tortura en sus ropas y en sus rostros, pero no se atrevieron a quejarse mientras intentaban llevar en secreto su plan de proteger a la pequeña e inocente cielo del sádico tutor.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

Coyote vio que a su lado un pequeño canario lo miraba muy atento, como intentando por si sola responder el montón de preguntas que tenía en su mente.

-Coyote, uno guardianes de tu abuelito-contesto el hombre mayor entre lo que ayudaba a la niña a subirse a su regazo.

-¿Abuelito?, ¿Que es ser un guardián?-pregunto la niña curiosa mientras estiraba su manito para tocarle su barba para ver si era tan suave como ser veia

-Tú tienes un abuelito llamado Nono y ser guardián, bueno...- realmente no sabía como debía explicarle el asunto a una niña tan pequeña

-¿Es como ser hermanos?, escuche a alguien decir que Natsu es como un gatito guardián, así que ¿tu lo proteges?

-Si, algo así, pero cuando seas mayor lo entenderás-respondió el mayor dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

\- Tío abuelito Coyote-dijo la niña en un susurró- es muy largo, ¿te puedo llamar Abu Coyote?

Realmente debías tener un agujero negro por corazón para negarle algo cuando te miraba con esos enormes ojos castaños que parecían brillar en espera de la respuesta, específicamente una respuesta afirmativa.

-Por supuesto

 _Otro más que cae_ -pensaron todos al ver como el hombre se derretía por lo adorable que podía resultar esa niña, definitivamente eso podía convertirse en un gran problema.

Por supuesto, eso no era lo único que esa visita inesperada traía, si no que además traía en manos la siguiente misión especial para el hitman y para colmó de males no era el único, Chrome llegó con una carpeta similar, tal vez un poco más grande con una misión que solo él podía cumplir dado que la única que podía autorizar sobre que guardianes hacían ese tipo de misiones era Tsuna y nadie mas.

Luego de que el se fuera dejando solos a todos los guardianes en el jardín, mientras Tsuna estaba en alguna parte de la mansión jugando, fue que todos soltaron el aire retenido.

\- Jajaja¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?-pregunto Takeshi

-Si todo salé descuerdo al plan, al menos unas dos semanas-respondió Hayato

Realmente debían agradecerle a la joven tormenta por organizar un plan tan rápidamente y que Nono lo autorizada sin pensarlo dos veces. Al menos la primera etapa de la misión estaba completa: alejar al Diablo del conejito , era hora de comenzar con la segunda fase: ganar la confianza del conejito.

Desgraciadamente, en toda la rapidez de llevar el plan para que el hitman se alejara de la mansión lo más rápido posible olvidaron , o mejor dicho no tomaron en cuenta un no tan insignificante detalle, y lo descubrieron de la peor manera.

-¿Se fue sin despedirse?

Estaban precisamente en la oficina de Tsuna, rodeados de las montañas de papeleo que debían ser leídas y firmadas, cuando llego de la nada ella preguntando por su padre, al parecer Reborn entre las prisas de que lo echaran y de terminar lo más pronto posible las estúpidas misiones no pudo despedirse de ella, así que durante todo el día estuvo buscando en cada rincón que pudo entrar, incluso llamando a Leon pensando que si lo encontraba Reborn estaría cerca.

Desgraciadamente nunca fue así.

Así que en busca de respuesta fue donde el grupo de gente ruidosa, por que al ser adultos debían manejar mayar información. Pero, una vez más los chicos olvidaron otro detalle, que detrás de ese rostro dulce se escondía una mente expectante de aprender y resolver problemas, así que sumado a la curiosidad y una observación del mundo logró atar cabos rápidamente, sobre todo cuando estos empezaron a mostrar signos de nerviosismo.

Así fue que en menos de diez minutos estaban intentando calmar a Tsuna antes de que se pusiera a llorar e invocar precisamente, al origen de sus males, está por su parte no se dejaba tocar e internamente su enojo crecía, cosa que fue bastante notoria al notar como una fuerte aura oscura provenía de ese ser tan dulce.

De un momento a otro la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dando paso para que el guardián de la nube ingresara para imponer el orden ante tanto ruido. Lo que no se esperaban es que precisamente Tsuna fuera donde él en busca de consuelo.

-Onii-chan-dijo ella mientras se aferraba a la pierna del mayor mientras pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

Cualquiera que conociera bien a Kyoya sabría que tenía cierta debilidad por las criaturas pequeñas e indefensas, Tsuna con su disfraz de Hibird gigante era un enorme bombardeo a su su lado más protector. Así que horas antes, viendo el desastre que se aproximaba salio en la búsqueda de un objeto en particular.

-Toma pequeña usagui-dijo mientras le tendía un muñeco muy similar a Leon

Con asombro y dejando olvidado el llanto por el momento miró con asombro al muñeco que tenía en sus manos, y en efecto, era una copia exacta del fiel camaleón verde, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se aferrara de nuevo a las piernas de la nube con una enorme sonrisa.

-Onii-chan, muchas gracias, ¡eres el mejor!-dijo ella con mucha alegría.

Para los demás en la oficina no les paso inadvertido la pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, y claro, sin mucho esfuerzo había adelantado en un punto al resto en su competencia silenciosa por conseguir el afecto de la pequeña cachorra.

Esa sonrisa casi podría asegurar que nada fue intencional

 _Casi_

Una vez dejado a la pequeña cielo en un sillón alejado, giro su mirada con el par de tonfas ya en mano.

-Por entristecer al conejito, kamikorosu

Lo que nadie pareció notar en esos minutos era que la "inocente" Tsuna estaba disfrutando más de la pelea que de su nuevo compañero.


End file.
